The IORA CCOP will expand its long term objectives of quality clinical cancer treatment research by utilizing treatment protocols and methodologies for cancer patients in Central IL and beyond. This participation fosters the growth of a scientifically viable community cancer network by utilizing the NCCTG, ECOG and RTOG as Data Bases. The expansion includes emphasis on current cancer control through early detection, prevention, screening, pretreatment evaluation, treatment, continuing care and rehabilitation. Expanded involvement of the primary care physician early in treatment will be emphasized. Continued involvement of minority and underserved population is planned. The most current treatment protocols of NCCTG, ECOG and RTOG will be employed. Interdisciplinary cooperation of the Oncology Care Team's medical, diagnostic and support personnel coordinates its efforts in all phases of patient caring. The team's primary goal is improving the patient's quality of life, care and survival. A region of 16 counties and 18 affiliate hospitals, the population served is over 960,000. Patients of small community hospitals will receive the newest approach and/or innovative treatment and medications without having to travel great distances to a metropolitan medical center. As consultants, the CCOP oncology physicians have established an effective referral base, providing educational resources for the community physicians to enhance prevention and educational initiatives of CCOP. Examples of current educational cancer control projects include breast cancer examination and prevention, smokeless tobacco/stop smoking, testicular exam, diet and nutrition, stool Hemoccult and HemoQuant tests. All programs will be structured to the general public and primary care physicians and include cancer publications, televised programs, public service announcements and support groups. Modern medical imaging devices such as SPECT, MRI, CAT scan, ultrasound and angiography will be used to assist in early cancer detection. These goals will be achieved with ongoing utilization of physician leadership of IORA, CCOP and the staff of affiliate hospitals/clinics using research bases. Methodologies include a protocol review system at two component hospitals, the certified American College of Surgeons computerized cancer registry, cancer coordinating committee, IORA Data Management coordination, a centralized patient log system and Quality Control systems. IORA and its Oncology Care Team places a high priority on CCOP with continued commitment to its growth and services to patients.